Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge
by DreamingAgain
Summary: 'When I was young - okay, younger - I thought monsters were real. What kid doesn't, y'know. Vampires, werewolves, zombies, that kind. Just wating in the dark to get you. Then I realized that those were just people. People are the things that people should be afraid of. And now it seems like maybe there is something in the dark after all.' Sequel to Boulevard of Broken Dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note:**_ Hi everyone :) This part will pretty much explore the post Los Angeles world and let me tell you, it will not be pretty. But not to spoil, I do hope you enjoy it. One thing though, I am posting this right now just to see the reception and if someone is even interested. Meaning that it might be a while before the second chapter comes. But that depends on the reviews, so... The ball's on your side. _

**Chapter One: Welcome To The Black Parade**

The clouds poured down their rain. The sky thundered.

It was well past midnight and not many cars were moving through the streets of Seattle, much less people. Unfortunately, Michael was one of them. He cursed his luck, or lack of thereof, as he nearly ran. Only he got stuck when the police raided the brothel. He managed to stay hidden and wait it out, but it came at a price. Like battling past the fucking rain that, by now, could have drowned him if it really wanted. Or if he actually needed to breathe. Of course he could've killed the police officers and leave the scene, but now after the mess of Los Angeles, was not the time to shine your not-entirely-human status by killing over dozen armed men and make the news. No, he wasn't that stupid. Well fuck, maybe he was just a little bit dumb, walking into that place just minutes before it was compromised. As far as he knew, humans haven't found anything out of ordinary for a place of that kind. A couple of girls with bite marks could be somehow explained, he was sure of it.

Micheal let out a long sigh as he rounded a corner, bumping shoulders with some man, who in his own hurry to get home, didn't notice him in time. They haven't even spared each other a second glance.

He has been a vampire for over 40 years now, being sired in the 1950's, just days after his 28th birthday. Young, fit and handsome, he was a tasty snack for a couple of vampires. To this day he never knew why they decided to turn him and he would probably never find out. The couple disappeared just days later and he never saw either of them again.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to reminiscence about the past. No, it was time to look forward. Everything depended on the next couple of weeks. Like it or not, the humans represented the majority of the planet. Not that he was scared, no. It's just that in their haste to get rid of everything else, they'd more than likely wipe themselves out too.

Finally, he saw the entrance to the _Iron Horse_ and quickly walked in, closing the door behind him and welcoming the warmth. A sneaky look at the place told him that the customers were in large for this time, probably stayed later than usual because of the storm raging outside.

''..._Three months since the end of 'The Fall of Los Angeles' as people now call it and there still has been no official response from the government. As far as the public knows, no people have been found alive inside the city. The only footage we got from it, were the amateur videos posted on the internet, yet they quickly disappeared. We still don't know..._''

Michael tore his attention away from the TV hanging behind the bar and walked to his friends, getting a beer on his way there.

''They're still on it?'' He asked, joining two other people at the table.

''Yup.'' Another man, slightly older in appearance responded. ''It was too big to just go down quietly. Oh no, they'll milk the shit out of this.''

''Yeah, I know.'' Michael took a drink. ''Just wish they'd stop throwing it in my face. I mean seriously, cops just went through _Tim's_.''

''What?'' The third person spoke. ''Anything bad happened?''

''No. Don't think so. Why it took me so long to get here. Had to wait the bastards out.''

Silence settled between the three friends, each of them sipping their respective drinks. Michael took his time to look at the rest of the people. One table got his attention. Two guys, matching black leather coats, matching all black actually, drinking together and, apparently, arguing about something very lively. Huh, must have watched too much _Matrix_, those two. Although, one's hair reminded him of some musical guy.

''So, Ben...'' Michael started. ''You wanted to see us for a reason.''

Benjamin, the older one nodded slowly. ''Yes. Yeah, I did.''

Tired of playing with her straw, Julia sighed. ''Sometime this century, please?''

Michael chuckled.

''Okay, alright.'' Benjamin set his glass down and leaned forward. ''You know how there's been all this talk about no one alive getting out of there?'' He nodded subtly at the television. Now he had their attention. ''What if I told you... there are some... some people. They're here. And they have the power.''

Michael traded gazes with Julia. ''They. As in?''

''Well, it's more like this one guy, but he's got a following. Some from Los Angeles, sure, but there are people already joining.'' Ben explained.

''How did they get out of L.A, when apparently, no one has? Military totally surrounded the place and I don't remember hearing about them soldiers getting killed.'' Julia asked. ''So how did they sneak out?''

''No clue.''

''Did you think that maybe he was just bragging and in reality never even been there?'' Michael suggested.

''No. He wasn't lyin'.'' Benjamin stood his ground.

''He got a name?''

''He wouldn't say, but I overheard some folks. Nathaniel.''

''Let me ask you something.'' Julia picked up her drink and stared at it. ''Why exactly are you telling us this?''

''...I think we should hook with this guy up. He's got a vision. He's got the power.'' Ben said passionately. ''He's going to rule this city like it was never before. United.''

''This is not the time to create an army. That's what this guy's doing.'' Michael observed. ''We should lay low, not get ready for war.''

''We should always be ready for war. Now more than ever.'' Benjamin argued.

''And how long you think this will go on? A community this big will not stay quiet. They'll feel the power. The hunger. When they strike, and they will... curtains closed.'' Michael said quietly.

''So you're not joining.'' He stated.

''I didn't say that.'' Younger vampire answered. ''I just need to see it with my own eyes.''

''How do we do this?'' Julia set down her glass. ''Know where this guy's at?''

Ben shook his head. ''No. Haven't actually seen him either. But some folks reached out to me and now I'll hit them back. Might take some time, though.''

Michael shook his head absently. Was this the answer? To unite?

Something caught his eye near the bar. Three guys were getting ready to leave with three women. Judging by the rain still falling hard outside, most likely they wanted to move this party somewhere else. Or that would've been his impression, if he didn't recognize the fuckers as vampires. Seriously, three at a time? That will certainly raise some bells.

He looked around as the party left the place. None of the other customers seemed eager to go out and tell them to get a fucking brain. Michael noticed that Neo and his radioactive friend were gone, drinks unfinished. Really, when did his vampire life get so hard?

''I'll go and tell John to use whatever the fuck he's got left in his head.'' He said, standing up. ''Three girls missing in this time and from this place?'' Michael shook his head as he left the table.

He walked out and was met with the equivalent of a cold shower. Nothing to his left and right. No way they moved that fast, did they? Just as he contemplated giving up and beating the shit out of John tomorrow, something caught his attention. A back alley. Surely they wouldn't be so stupid to do this right here, would they?

Michael trotted to the alley and heard some muffled grunts. He clacked his tongue in disappointment.

''Guys seriously, what the fu-'' He said, rounding the corner. He was met with such a different scene than he expected. Three women lay on the ground, unmoving. But instead of three satisfied vampires over them, he saw four, beating each other. Or rather, two guys from the _Matrix_, laying it out to John and his friend. He could only guess what happened to the third one. He saw Neo pummel John to the ground and raise a stake. Radioactive-Neo just then tore off the head from the other one.

Spinning on his heel, Michael prepared to get the fuck outta dodge, in case they haven't spotted him yet. However, almost immediately, he collided with someone. A guy, most likely in his early twenties, looked at him darkly.

Before he had time for anything else, a piece of wood found it's way to his heart and he could only let out a pained groan as he disintegrated into dust.

''They alive?'' Connor called out.

''Yeah.'' Spike kneeled over one of them. ''Just knocked out. Figured it'd be safer than to have them see the whole thing.''

''Let's get them out of the rain, then call the cops.'' Angel said, standing up and hiding the stake.

''By the way, you guys were supposed to be there for like, ten minutes. Not an hour!'' Connor complained as they each took a woman into their arms. He looked at the vampires suspiciously. ''You weren't supposed to drink either!''

''Well, how else were we supposed to blend in? Place like this, gotta have a beer.'' Spike shrugged. ''And stop whining, would you? If we left in ten minutes, these three happy meals would be devoured.''

''Luckily for us, none of them have bite marks. Got here in time.'' Angel said as they set them down under a small roof. ''Make the call.''

Spike sighed and took out his phone.

''Please tell me we've got something and I haven't just sat in a car, for over an hour, for no reason.'' Connor turned to his father.

''No. We've got him.'' Angel said slowly. ''He's here.''

*****B***B*****

''Ugh... Bloody rain.'' Spike took off his coat once he entered their place. Which also served as the headquarters and the office of _Angel Investigations_. Not that they had any customers. It was a fairly spacious flat, with windows that let in little direct sunlight.

''Look, the new cards have arrived.'' Angel said, walking in after Spike.

''Great.'' Vampire sighed. ''Do you even have a detective license?''

''Do we need one?'' Connor asked, showing up last.

''Well, let's say that we screw something up and an unsatisfied customer goes to the cops.'' Spike went to the fridge and pulled out a beer. ''They show up here, find out that we don't have them and we're done.''

''Guys, we've been fine in Los Angeles, we'll be alright here too.'' Angel set the cards down.

''Why do you even want to set up business here is beyond me.'' Blond vampire said. ''We're gonna be here for a month, tops. Kill the bastard, move on.''

Connor mirrored Spike's movements and got two bottles out, offering one to Angel. His father looked at him for a long while before taking it. ''You guys are running out of blood.''

Angel took a drink. ''It's because he sucks it like a leech.''

''Hey!''

''Shut it.'' He sat down on a sofa. ''We need to find other sources. Been to the guy twice already, he's been eyeing me. The last thing we need is exposure.''

''Alright. Jeez, I'll go and find something tomorrow.'' Spike shrugged.

''And we don't know how long we'll stay here.'' Angel sat down and leaned forward. ''What he's trying to do is set up his kingdom. This is big. Might as well help someone while we're here.''

''Yeah, whatever you say. Just don't expect me to go save some bimbo who got lost.''

*****B***B*****

The next evening, Connor and Angel found themselves outside of a pawn shop.

''You sure about this?''

''Yeah. You'd be amazed what you can find in places like this.'' Angel answered and walked in.

Inside they found a middle-aged man with short, slowly going grey, hair and a light scruff on his face. He was sitting behind the counter, watching a small television that hung in a corner. He only spared them a casual glance before returning his sight to the screen.

''Hi.'' Angel approached him.

''Selling or buyin'?'' He asked, without looking at them.

''Buying.''

''What do you need?'' The man turned to them, interested.

''Got any swords? Knives, axes, hatchets. That kind of thing.'' Angel stated.

He looked between them. ''Huh. Not everyday do I get a request like this.''

''Do you have it?'' Connor asked.

''Sure.'' He answered slowly. ''I'll find something. But those kind of things don't go cheap.''

''Don't worry about it.'' Angel breathed out.

The man nodded. ''Alright then. Give me a minute.''

''Who the hell pawns a sword?'' Connor turned to Angel once the man disappeared between the shelves.

''Desperate people.''

''Yeah, I know. But still...''

They watched as the man came back and set down few things, before going back for more. It took him three trips to lay down everything he had. ''So what are you guys taking?''

Angel looked through the steel. ''Everything.''

Man blinked.

''That's not all.'' He continued. ''Guns. And bullets.''

''Yeah... I'm not so sure I can-''

Angel pulled out a big wand of cash. ''I think you'll want to.''

''Very well then. But you were never here.'' After a moment the man reached out his hand.

''Deal.''

*****B***B*****

Spike watched the screen in boredom. There wasn't a time in a day, when some channel did not put something in about Los Angeles. Honestly, it was starting to irritate him. But he had to admit, after the stunt they pulled, everything fell apart. They pretty much froze California. Stocks of many companies either sky-rocketed or fell down the drain. America had to pull out a part of it's forces from the Middle East, resulting in an even bloodier conflict. People turned to their Gods, for some time the churches were flooded by people. It had a much bigger impact than he would've thought. And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Sighing, he stood up and turned the television off. The front door opened and he heard a voice call out.

''Hello? Anyone here?''

A girls voice. Young. Briefly, he thought about pretending not to be here, but his boredom won.

''Yeah.'' He called back, walking to the entrance. ''How can I... help you?'' Near the door stood a girl, alright. Of all the things, he did not expect to see a tiny, young person.

''This is _Angel Investigations_, right?'' She asked instead.

Spike took a moment to stare. Brown eyes, round face, the jet-black hair reaching to her shoulders. Clothes weren't too fancy, maybe even a bit too worn for his liking. She reached to his chest. Couldn't be more than fifteen, he decided. ''Yeah.''

''You Angel?'' She looked him over.

''God no. No, the poof's on a mission. Name's Spike.'' He walked over to his desk. Which he still couldn't decide whether to throw out, or burn. ''How old are you?''

She fondled her arms over her chest. ''Does it matter?'' The girl raised her chin challengingly.

''It's getting late and if your parents are out there looking for you, then yeah, I'd say it does.''

''They're not. Trust me.'' Her shoulders sagged. ''I need help.''

''I figured. What is it?'' He asked, leaning back on his chair.

''My little brother is missing.''

''What about the cops?''

''Been there. They told me some bullshit about at least twenty-four hours before they can start a search party.'' She sat down on the opposite side of the desk. ''Fuck them.''

''So... since when is he exactly missing?'' Spike nodded his head absently.

''He didn't come back from school today.''

''Maybe he just went somewhere with his friends, don't you think?'' He offered.

''He wouldn't. Not without telling me.'' She shook her head.

''You? What about your folks?'' He leaned forward, gazing at her intently.

''They don't, uh... they don't really care. At the moment.'' The girl lowered her head, her eyes looking everywhere but at him.

Spike scratched his head. ''Why don't you throw a name at me, huh?'' He asked, changing the subject.

''It's Talya.''

Vampire blinked. ''Not very common one in these parts, is it?''

The girl shrugged.

''Okay then... His name, how old is he and what school does he go to?'' Spike reached for a piece of paper and a pen. Why not be all detective-like?

''His name is Josh. He's eleven and it's uh... Saint Anne School. It's on 101 W Lee Street.'' She provided.

''How did you know to come here? We've just set this place up.'' He asked.

''Saw a brochure stuck behind a windshield.'' Talya said. ''So you gonna help me or what?''

''Is there anything-'' He coughed. ''Uhh, anyone that could've taken him?''

She stared at him for a longer while. ''He's a kid. There is no reason for anyone to do anything to him. If this is about money, then I can pay you. Honest. I'll do anything.''

His eyes snapped to her in an instant. ''Shut up. Since our license has not yet arrived, I can't legally take this case. Which means you won't pay. But if I were to find him, no one can know that I was involved. You never came here. Got it?''

She quickly nodded.

Did he really want to actually take this thing up? A missing kid? He looked out, the sun was already down. Why not stretch his legs. ''I'm gonna need a photo, some of his clothes and the route he normally takes from the school. We'll see where we stand.''

Talya licked her lips. ''What for?''

''The clothes? Yeah, they're for the smell. Might use a tracking dog.'' He blew the question off.

''Okay then. I'll uh, I'll bring them.''

''Nah, too much time wasted.'' He stood up and went for his coat. ''Come on kid, let's go.'' When she didn't move, he sighed. ''Look, you want me to find your brother?''

Girl nodded and led him out. He probably shouldn't leave without telling either Angel or Connor, but it's not like he signed up to play housekeeper.

''So, how far away do you live? Got only one car and the brooding bastard took it. Might need to catch a bus.'' Spike explained in annoyance. Another car, that was an issue he'd need to bring up.

''It's like twenty minutes on foot. I was on my way home from the police station when I took a detour here.'' She answered. ''So you said you just opened, huh? Got any experience in that kind of thing?''

He raised his eyebrow. ''Quite a lot actually. Just arrived here from... England.''

''Yeah, I figured.''

They stopped at red light. Few months and he already forgot about that stuff. Next to them stood a guy, maybe in his early twenties. There was nothing out of ordinary about him, except for the way he looked at the girl beside him. The way that Spike didn't like.

''You want something mate?'' Spike all but growled.

The man looked at the vampire and took a step away, quickly staring ahead of himself. The light turned green and they crossed the street.

''What was that?'' Talya asked.

''That guy was checking you out. Thought I'd give him few pointers on where to look.'' Spike shrugged.

She blinked. ''Thanks.''

''That is why a girl your age shouldn't walk all by herself when it's dark.'' He reached into his pocket and took out a packet of cigarettes.

''Can I bum one off you?''

Spike lit his and exhaled. ''You're underage.''

''So?''

''So you're not gonna get one.'' He said.

Suddenly he stopped and grabbed Talya by the shoulder, forcing her back. A second later a car passed them, hitting a puddle of water that gathered near the sidewalk from the yesterday's rain and sprayed it all over the space they should be. ''Learn how to drive you bloody prick!'' He shouted after the car.

Talya snickered. Few moments later, she grew serious. ''What do you think about this whole Los Angeles deal?''

Spike groaned internally. ''People are still going on about it?''

''Totally. You seen all those weird things that were on the net?''

''You mean the alleged monsters?'' He clarified.

''Think that's real?'' She prodded him further.

''How about you?''

''When I was young - okay, younger - I thought monsters were real. What kid doesn't, y'know. Vampires, werewolves, zombies, that kind. Just waiting in the dark to get you.'' She looked somewhere ahead of them. ''Then I realized that those were just people. People are the things that people should be afraid of. And now it seems like maybe there is something in the dark after all.''

''For someone your age that's a very pessimistic view, don't you think?'' Spike finished his cigarette.

''I call it a realistic one.'' She stopped. ''We're here.''

Spike took a moment to look. He expected something worse. Turns out, it was just a normal house. Nothing out of ordinary.

Talya walked up the front stairs and opened the door. It was then that Spike realized one thing.

''Uhh, you sure I can come in?''

She turned to him. ''Yeah, come on. They won't mind.''

Sighing in relief, he walked in. And was assaulted with the stench of liquor. Surprising, because the space around him was rather clean. Not your typical joint. He walked to the living room before Talya could stop him. On the couch slept a man, presumably her father. Drunk as fuck, was the first thought that came to Spike's mind. Some empty bottles around him and dirty dishes.

He took a look inside the kitchen and it was a mess.

''I don't even bother to clean anymore.'' Talya said quietly. ''Whenever I did, everything still looked like this by the end of the day.'' Spike said nothing. ''They're not always like this. Just sometimes they, uh... they get lost. Lasts for a week... o-or more.'' She continued.

''Right.'' He let out a long breath. ''Show me his room.''

Nodding, she led him upstairs. Here, everything was tidy. Second door on the left turned out to be their destination. The room was just... normal. He walked to the wardrobe and pulled out what gave off the strongest scent. ''A photo?''

Few moments later she gave it to him. Spike furrowed his brows. ''Call me crazy, but this kid here doesn't look eleven.''

''Mmm, we're not that big on pictures, yeah? Its got a year or two.'' Talya squirmed.

Spike looked at the walls and realized she was right. Even though they were decorated, the walls were void of family pictures of any kind. He took one more look at the picture. A small boy looked back at him, his brown eyes full of joy. Looking between him and Talya, he could see the resemblance.

''I'm gonna need your last name. If I'm about to ask around.'' He said.

''Riske.''

''Okay then... Give me your phone number and show me the way your brother usually took. And remember... You don't know me. I was never here.''

*****B***B*****

Angel shoved a bag into the trunk. It was the fourth one.

''I think we've got enough.'' Connor said, leaning against the side of the car. ''Probably should head back, too. Leaving Spike alone for so long? Come on.''

Angel hesitated. They were halfway across the city from their agency. ''Want to go for a patrol?''

Connor looked at him quickly. ''Now?''

''Yeah. Haven't been here yet. We might find something.'' Vampire shrugged.

Boy scratched his chin. ''Okay. Any idea where should we go?'' He walked over to Angel and reached into one of the bags. ''I guess walking around with a big-ass sword won't be exactly low profile, huh?''

Angel chuckled. ''Not really.''

''Gotta go for something smaller, then.'' Connor muttered. ''We looking for vamps or demons?''

His father threw a quick look around them. No one was in the hearing distance. ''Don't matter.''

''Guess we'll take both, then.'' He grabbed a stake and a couple of short knives.

Angel closed the trunk. ''Smell anything?''

''Nothing particular.'' Connor answered. ''Let's walk around.''

They moved in silence, occasionally peeking into an alley or two. ''Maybe we should hit a bar.'' Connor suggested thirty minutes later.

''Too much exposure.'' Angel shook his head. ''We don't want to make the underground news. Just take out a couple of bad guys here and there.''

''You know, maybe we should. Make him come to us.''

''And why would he do that? Guy ran away from you, don't forget that. I bet he thinks we can't find him.''

Connor stopped. ''Blood.'' He moved to the right and then Angel smelled it too.

They looked at the old building, encircled with tape and scaffoldings. A paper was stuck to the door. The place was about to be renovated.

''Yeah, that's coming from there.'' He agreed. ''We're going in quiet.''

Connor nodded. ''Second story window. No glass.''

Together, they climbed it up. Once inside, Connor fished out a stake from his pocket. Angel put an arm on his shoulder, effectively stopping him in place. ''I don't hear anything.'' He said in a hushed tone.

Neither did he. Soundlessly, they moved forward. ''You go left, I go right?''

''Back here in ten minutes.'' Angel decided.

They met some time later. ''Anything?''

''Found the blood. Other than that – nothing.'' Connor answered.

He led Angel to one of the rooms. It wasn't an extreme amount of it, but definitely too much for it to be just a cut. ''So whose is it?''

''Beats me. Still fresh, though.'' Boy grimaced. ''Whoever, whatever was here can't be that far.''

''Think we can track it?'' Angel grinned.

''I can't...'' Connor looked around, lost. ''There's nothing else here, no other scent.''

Vampire realized that his son was right. ''This can't be.''

''Let's see if anything is near.''

Angel nodded his head, still troubled. Together they left through the back door.

''There's something about this building...'' He whispered, turning back to stare at it. ''Something wrong.''

''Maybe.'' Connor sighed. ''Come on.''

Angel followed his son and in no time they found themselves back on the streets. Few blocks later he stopped. ''Think those guys are vamps?'' He pointed to a group of four people on the opposite side of the street.

Connor took a moment to take them in. ''Well, we can't kill them here right on the street, huh? See someplace quiet?''

''I've got a better idea.'' Going to the nearest trash can, he took out a bottle. Before Connor could protest, Angel threw it straight at the group. One of the men got hit in the back. Immediately, they turned to see the cause.

''The hell you're looking at, huh?'' Angel shouted at them, as if drunk.

The guy who got hit licked his lips. ''I'm gonna give you one chance, pal. Walk away.''

Angel looked around, nodding his head. ''Yeah, that's what I figured. No one. None of you are fucking men. Just a bunch of whiny, scared bitches.''

Connor stared at him strangely, blinking.

''Do you want me to fuck you up?'' Man asked. ''Dude, take him away before something happens.'' He spoke to Connor.

''Yeah... I, uh, I kind of think he's right.'' He answered. ''And it's not like you're gonna prove me wrong, yeah?''

Four vampires exchanged looks between themselves. Then, as one, they moved forward.

''So what now?'' Connor whispered to his father.

''Just go with it.'' Angel replied and broke into a not-so-fast run. Boy followed and the chase began.

Two streets later they ducked into and alley. In no time the vampires were there. Angel punched the first one and when his friend ran into him, he simply threw him away. Meanwhile Connor sent an uppercut to one's chin and followed it with a kick to the chest. The vampire crashed into the wall and slumped. The fourth guy grabbed the first thing to come into his hands, which was an old, rusty piece of metal and struck. Connor managed to put up his arms in defence, but the sheer force behind the blow was enough to knock him off his feet.

Angel continued to beat one of the vampires, while the other scrambled to his feet and attacked. Angel evaded the swing and delivered one of his own, before reaching for the stake and sticking it straight into the vampire's stomach. He crumbled and Angel punched him again, sending him to the ground. He turned to the other one, who was on his knees. He picked him up and threw him into the wall. Then he followed.

At the same time Connor got onto his feet and grabbed a hold of the metal rod, tearing it away from the vampire's grip and hitting him over the head with it. He fell down, unmoving and boy set his sights on his friend. Connor swung and the vampire joined his companion on the ground. Swiftly, he reached for the stake. Once the two vampires were dust, Connor turned to his father. He was met with a sight he was not expecting.

Angel was literally beating one of the vamps to his death. The second one laid on the ground with a stake producing from his stomach and Connor quickly took it out, only to stick it back, just a little higher.

His father was holding the vampire by his shirt, and each time he struck him, Angel pulled him back up. Only to repeat it.

''Hey!'' Connor called out. Angel paid him no mind, only continued his assault. ''Hey, dad! Hey!'' He kept calling to no response. Finally, he grabbed Angel from behind and forced him off the vampire, shoving him into a dumpster.

''What the hell are you doing?'' He demanded, staking the vamp.

Angel, despite not having to, breathed heavily. For a split of a second Connor thought that his father might turn into his other face, but the moment passed and he blinked. Without a word, Angel walked away.

''Great.''

*****B***B*****

Spike walked down the street slowly. He considered lighting a cigarette, but the smoke might affect his sense of smell. Finally he reached the school. Standing in front of it, he made sure that no one was around and pulled out a shirt. He held it close to his nose for a few seconds, before lowering it and closing his eyes. Then he breathed in.

It took him some time, but then he found the scent he was looking for. Very, very faint. Luckily it hadn't rained yet, or it all would have been futile. He followed it. At first it was mixed with two others, but that ceased to be the case on the next corner. Some friends from the class, probably. Two blocks later it was joined by another. He wasn't sure why he focused on this one, given that dozens of people probably walked this path in the last hours. He got to another intersection and this time the kid went on a different way. Instead of going forward, the usual road, he took off to the right.

Vampire sighed.

''You lookin' for something?'' A voice asked. Spike turned to see three people approach him. Teenagers, really. Leather jackets, hoodies, Tough crowd. Maybe dealers.

''Yeah. You know the school – St. Anne's?'' Spike replied.

''Sure. Used to go there couple years back. Why?'' One of them answered.

''Lookin' for a missing kid. Probably went through here.'' He explained.

The guys looked at each other. ''Who?''

Spike reached into his pocket and took out a photo. ''Josh Riske. Eleven.'' He gave it to them. ''His sister is worried.''

''Talya?'' The tallest one raised his eyebrows.

''Know her?''

''Yeah, we know her. Know Josh too.'' The third one said. ''She hangs around sometimes. Mostly when her parents are wasted. Brought him couple of times too.''

''So you have any idea where he might be?'' Spike took the photo back.

''Nope. Always went straight home, far as I can tell.'' The first one shrugged.

''But you can ask Greg.'' The tallest boy said. ''He and his wife live down the street. Older couple. Always sit on the porch, watching the kids go by. They never had any themselves, so... Good folks.''

Spike nodded his head. ''Which house?''

''See the blue one with the swing on the front porch?''

''Thanks.'' Vampire turned away and walked to the house.

Once there, he hesitated for a moment before ringing the bell. He took a moment to look at the street. Good, clear view. The door opened and a older man looked at him. He was of medium height, maybe a little too heavy with grey hair. ''Can I help you?''

''Hope so. Name's Spike. I'm a private investigator.'' He spoke without missing a beat. ''You Gregory?''

''Yes.'' He answered warily.

''A child went missing earlier today.'' Spike said and reached for the photo for the second time. ''Josh Riske. I understand that you and your wife tend to watch the children going home, right? Thought you might seen something.''

Gregory took the photograph from Spike's hand. ''Missing, you say?''

''Yeah. He left the school but never made it home.''

''You know, I-I do recognize him.'' He looked behind him and stepped forward, closing the door. ''Do you mind if we talk outside? My wife is asleep.''

''Sure, no problem.''

Gregory sat down on the swing. ''I think I saw him today. Walking home.''

''Alone?''

Old man rubbed his chin in thought. ''No. No, he was with someone. A young man.''

''How did he look like?'' Spike stood in front of him.

''He was... normal. Brown, short hair. Maybe a little taller than you. Handsome.'' Greg said slowly.

''Did they know each other?''

''I... I don't know. Maybe? The boy was laughing.''

Spike nodded his head. ''Appreciate the help. Thanks.''

''Do you think he's okay?'' Gregory asked when Spike turned around to leave.

''I don't know.'' With that, vampire left and pursued the trail. So most likely the kid knew him. Kidnapping? If so, he didn't choose a good time. Parents out cold, no way they'd pay some ransom.

Carefully following the scent, Spike found himself off the main roads. Off the smaller ones too. Soon he got near water and the two scents completely disappeared. Walking down the small river, he lit up a cigarette. Great. Instead of relaxing at home, he was stumbling through some shitty, wet bushes. What actually convinced him to sign up for this?

He walked around aimlessly for another five minutes. Finishing the little, cancer-giving stick, he threw it into the water. Spike looked up at the sky and sighed. No moon, no stars, no nothing. Just clouds. Then something caught his eyes. A storm drain. Already having a bad feeling, he moved closer.

Roughly ten feet before the entrance, he tasted it on his tongue. Smelled it. Blood. Determinedly, he walked into it.

At first he saw nothing. But the scents were back, stronger than ever. He turned the corner and stopped.

Spike noticed the school backpack. Then one shoe. Finally, his eyes found the missing kid. Josh Riske was lying on his stomach, with his trousers pulled down to his ankles and a wire around his neck. There was no sense in checking for the pulse. Looking at the blood and bruises that marked his body, he must have put up a fight.

''Bloody hell.'' Spike kneeled over him, suddenly aware of just how much sound did his steps make. He wanted to take the wire away, but then he withdrew his hand, remembering not to leave any fingerprints. Last thing he needed was to get his prints checked by the police. Not like they would find anything, but once in, you're in.

''Fuck.'' He breathed out and stood up. He needed a payphone.

Without turning back, Spike left.

*****B***B*****

_I hope you can take a minute and let me know what you think :P_


	2. Chapter 2

******Disclaimer: **_All Buffy or Angel characters were created by Joss Whedon. Not me._

**Author's Note:**_ It has been a while. As you can probably guess, I am trying to take it slow. Well, real life always has a way of screwing things up, but I do hope that you will like this._

**Chapter Two: Where The Wild Things Are**

An incessant knocking woke her up from her slumber. Shaking her head, Talya went down the stairs. She waited for Spike to call, but her phone refused to ring and at some point she must have dozed off. Switching on the lights, she answered the door. Two policemen stood on her porch. She stared at them for a long while, a bad feeling forming in her stomach. ''Y-yes?''

Across the street, Spike watched, hid behind a tree. He lost the scent near the river and after making sure that the cops found the body, he made his way here. For some reason, vampire didn't want to go to that girl and tell her that her brother had been brutally raped and killed. He wasn't sure why. Instead, he watched her invite them in. Leaning against the tree, Spike fished out a cigarette, the last one, he noticed, and lit it up. He threw the pack away and inhaled, deeply. Ten or so minutes later, the door opened again and the cops stepped out, along with three people. They put the adults, who were more or less unconscious, into the car. Probably to sober them up. Talya watched that absently. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks and her lower lip trembled so hard that Spike could see it from his position. Gently, one of the policemen took her by the elbow and led her into the car.

Soon they drove off. Licking his lips as if he tasted something bad, Spike pushed off the wood and walked down the street. He needed a drink.

*****B***B*****

''You're going to tell me what that was?'' Connor asked, walking few steps behind Angel.

''Nothing.''

''Right. Come on, you've spent all that time giving me shit for toying with vamps and then you go and do this? You could've killed him over dozen times, but you didn't. You beat him and you liked it, didn't you?'' He caught up to his father and spun him around. ''You've gotta tell me what's going on.''

Angel sighed. ''Nothing. It's nothing, just a... nevermind. Stop worrying, I'm okay.''

Few minutes later they reached the car. Wordlessly they got in and Angel started it. Ten minutes into the drive, Angel gave up. ''Just say what you want to say.''

Connor looked at him. ''Ever since we decided to come here you've been... different sometimes. It's like you're fine one minute and,'' He hesitated. ''Not fine the next.'' He settled on a neutral phrase. ''Remember the town we passed through on our way here? The nest? It's not you who fights like that. Me, Spike – but not you. I thought you let it go, but now I see it's still here.''

''I'm fine.'' Angel answered after a while.

''Right.'' Connor turned to the window. Half an hour later they arrived at the office. Once inside, they saw Spike sitting at the kitchen aisle with a beer from a six-pack he must have bought.

''How was your day?'' He asked, taking a swing.

Angel set down the bags with weapons and, shaking his head, opened the fridge. Connor sat opposite Spike. ''Another day in paradise. You?''

''Got a first case. Missing kid.''

Angel pulled out a jar of blood. ''That's good. What took him?''

''Already found him. Raped and killed, left in a storm drain.'' Spike finished the bottle.

Connor let out a long breath. ''Any idea who did it?''

''Got the scent memorized, but it's near the river, couldn't follow it. But it's human. From what I've gathered someone the boy knew.'' Vampire grabbed the second beer. ''I'll follow it up tomorrow, once the cops bring back his sister.''

''Sister?'' Angel furrowed his brow.

''Yeah. Like fifteen. She gave me the case. Deadbeat parents, that kind of crowd.'' He looked at the bags. ''Got what we need?''

''Pretty much.'' Connor nodded his head.

''Right, one more thing. I need a bloody ride.''

''Huh?''

''A car. I need a car. Another one. You guys go on your missions and I'm stuck here. I'll tell you this much, no way in hell I'm taking a bus.'' Spike said. Connor raised his eyebrows at the thought.

''I'll, uh... I'll handle it tomorrow, okay?'' Angel responded. In a silence that followed, Connor reached for a beer. Angel got his blood from the microwave and left the room.

''What crawled up his ass?'' Spike asked.

''I'm not sure. I think he's – he's a bit of a mess. Found a couple of vamps earlier. Instead of finishing them off, he decided to literally beat them to dust. I mean like,_ literally_. Had to pry him off and all.'' He scratched his head. ''Something's eating him up and he won't say what.''

''You surprised? He'll brood over it for a while, kill some lawyers – trust me, that's a nice story – and be fine. Or not.'' Vampire pondered. ''Everyone is gone after Los Angeles. Everyone. Dead, gone or they don't want to see us. He's stuck with you and me, and let's face it, he and me? Not the best mix.''

''So, so what? I should just ignore it and hope it'll pass?''

Spike shrugged. ''Do what you think is the best. I ain't your guide.''

''Right. Damn, when did this get so hard?''

Few rooms over, Angel sat down on the bed. He focused on the cup of warm blood in his hands. Shaking his head, he put it away and went to the window. He stared without actually seeing anything. Closing his eyes, he gave in. In a haste, he turned around and scrambled for the cup, bringing it to his lips. He drank it all in few moments. Angel let it fall onto the bed, licking his lips and breathing heavily. A half-smile formed upon his face.

*****B***B*****

Connor walked down the street with a backpack slung over his shoulder and a six-pack. In the last few weeks the amount of alcohol they consumed was alarming. Sure, Spike and Angel could probably drink him under the table twice before getting there themselves, but he couldn't remember his father drinking much, if at all. When he thought about it, they actually spent more cash on booze than they did on food. Which was not all that surprising, given that he was the only one that needed to eat.

He stopped to buy a newspaper. Taking advantage of the pleasant weather, he found a bench and sat down, scanning the headlines. Nothing alarming as of yet. Setting it aside, Connor let his eyes roam the space around him. People going in different directions, each of them in their own morning rush, not paying any attention to him. So different from the empty, void and trashed streets of Los Angeles. So full of life. He heard a laughter behind him. A small child was playing with her dog, rolling around on the grass. The father stood few feet away, talking on his phone, but his eyes never left the girl. Staring at them a little bit longer than considered normal, he shook his head and stood up. With one final look, Connor continued his walk back to the offices of _Angel Investigations_.

He arrived there ten minutes later and put the things he bought into the fridge. Angel and Spike both seemed to still be asleep. Neither of them made an appearance as of yet. Running a hand though his kind of too long hair, he contemplated turning the television on. Was he bored enough to suffer through another programme about Los Angeles? Deciding against it, Connor reached for the phone. Midway there, he hesitated and let his arm fall down. He had no one to call. Aside from the two vampires, he wasn't even sure that someone knew him. Or rather the person he was now. Scratching the back of his head, he went to the door. Technically, their offices should already be open, but what where the chances, really? Locking the place up, he went for a run. If someone knocked, one of them would hear it.

At first it was hard to swiftly maneuver through the mass of people on the sidewalks, but slowly he moved off the bigger streets, choosing the smaller ones where the space was more or less free. No one bothered him and that was fine with Connor. He needed peace. A thought came into his head and some time later he found himself near the water. Breathing in, he sat down on a bench.

*****B***B*****

''_...Here we can see, on top of the man, beating him with inhuman viciousness. The suspect fled before the witnesses got closer, but we can confirm that the victim – Alan Enos, died on the way to the hospital. No official statement concerning the cause of death was released. Recorded only four hours ago, the video already made news around the world. The man behind the camera, Theodore Carter, is adamant the the attacker was not a human. Clearly, the assailant had a humanoid appearance, but concerns were raised about his posture and what is considered an extra limb, seen in his hasty escape.'' _

Spike turned off the television and scratched his head. ''It's hell out there.'' He called to Angel, who just now emerged from his room.

''What now?''

''Some demon got himself on a tape. Killed a guy. It's all over the news.''

''Where?'' Angel went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. ''What happened to the blood?''

''Gone. You drank it all.'' Spike called back. ''England. Looks like there are morons there too.''

Taller vampire stood in the doorway. ''How clear is the video? And weren't you supposed to get more?''

''It's not the best, but clear enough to make an argument.'' He looked at him. ''Yeah, but then I got caught up in the case and... Yeah, I'll get it. Can't say I missed the sewers, though.''

''Where's Connor?'' Angel asked once Spike got up.

''No idea. See ya in a few.''

He watched the blond vampire leave the office. Thanks to a tall building right next to them, the entrance was in shadows for most of the day.

Angel sighed and sat behind his desk. He picked up the phone and dialed, but no one picked up. Setting it down, he stretched in his chair. Spinning around for few minutes, he stood up in frustration. Deciding that it was all a case of pent up energy, Angel went to the basement. Once there, he walked to the punching bag, before taking off his shirt. Cracking his knuckles, vampire struck.

*****B***B*****

It could have been ten minutes or two hours, Angel didn't know. Didn't care. Kicking the bag one last time, he collapsed onto his knees. Breathing heavily, the vampire looked around with unfocused eyes. He needed time to gather himself. Letting his back hit the mattress, he stared up at the ceiling. In silence, Angel realized that there were voices to be heard, coming from upstairs. Was he really here for so long?

Few moments later he found himself walking up the steps. Opening the door, he saw Spike and Connor. They both turned to him and suddenly there was a silence.

''You know, that bag must've done a lot of evil.'' Spike remarked.

''You don't know the half of it'' He shrugged and went to get the blood.

''Oh, we ain't going back to that butcher. Felt like he wanted to exorcise me or some other crap.'' Spike called after him. ''He was suspicious as hell. I'm almost convinced that the next time one of us shows up there, he's gonna get a less than warm welcome.''

''We'll have to find another.'' Angel put the blood into the microwave.

''Anyway,'' Connor spoke up, turning his attention back to Spike. ''What's up with all these videos? I mean come on, that kind of stuff had to happen before Los Angeles, right? It never made the news before.''

''Sure it did. But right now folks are just waiting for something to happen. Looking for it. They want it.'' Spike explained. ''Before it was easier to think of it as someone with a sick sense of humour, a costume, whatever. Those who knew about demons and other shit kept it to themselves. Had enough oil in their heads. Now you've got a mass of people who are just dying to prove it. And well, at this right it won't take them long.''

''Like that butcher.'' Angel cut in. ''I used to get weird looks, maybe a comment or two. How about now? He's probably convinced that we need it for some rituals to worship satan or some other nonsense.''

''So we did it.'' Connor concluded.

''Technically, you had nothing to do with it.'' His father pointed out.

''Where are all the slayers, I wonder. You'd think they'd try to keep a lid on this shit.'' Spike scratched his temple. ''So much for them being useful.''

''Well, we don't know how many of these kind of things didn't get to the media because of them.'' Angel answered.

''What do we do now? With Nathaniel? You know, the reason we're here.'' Connor looked at them expectantly.

''Well, we... uh, we keep an eye out. The vampire you killed, back in that alley, he was to be recruited to his, I don't know, some kind of an army. With him missing, his friends are going to wonder...'' Angel trailed off.

''One of you needs to join it, right?''

''Yeah, that sounds easier said than done. Me and him? Pretty widely known. No way we'd go without someone eventually recognizing one of us.'' Spike gestured to his hair.

''So I'll go.'' Connor shrugged.

''No way.'' Angel instantly said.

''They don't know me. No one knows me.''

''He's right.'' Spike looked at Connor. ''You ain't human. This would lead to a lot of questions that you can't really answer, can you? Some of them are quite good at picking up lies and even if you'd get past that, sooner or later you would meet up with the guy. A random check, a meeting, whatever. Point is, we couldn't prepare for it, you'd be alone. The second he recognizes you, you're dead man.''

Connor bit back his frustration, realizing that they were right. ''What do we do, then?'' He asked, throwing his arms up.

''We wait. For a little bit. Then we go and get the guy who was recruiting.'' Angel offered. ''He should know what's what.''

''Sounds like a plan.'' Younger vampire nodded his head. He looked at the watch. Still a lot of time for the sun to go down. ''You know, few months and I forgot how much not being able to go out whenever I want sucks. It's a bloody nightmare.''

''But you can go out.'' Connor said, confused.

''Yeah, through the sewers, which I might add, are even worse than those in L.A if you can believe it.'' Spike replied, disgusted. ''By the way, I've had to pay for that blood, like twice as much as the last time. Talk about a scumbag.''

''It's everywhere.'' Connor revealed. ''The prices are all fucked up.''

''The market went haywire, stocks collapsed and in turn that affected everything.'' Angel noticed. ''What we've started – we're watching it unfold.''

''Great.''

They all stayed quiet for few moments, each of them focusing on a different thing. ''So who's up for some poker?''

Realizing he had nothing better to do, Connor raised his hand. Rolling his eyes, Angel did the same.

In no time they were seated around a table and Spike grabbed the beers Connor bought some hours prior. ''We really shouldn't.'' Angel said. ''What if a client comes in?''

Spike contemplated this for a second. ''Okay then, you don't drink.''

Angel looked at him darkly and snatched a beer from his hands. Spike smirked. He went to the radio and put in a cassette tape. Music filled the room.

''What the hell is this?'' Connor asked.

''_Sex Pistols_. Duh.'' Spike shook his head and sat down.

''You know this isn't the best music for poker, right?'' Angel raised his eyebrows.

''Who cares.'' Spike shrugged and grabbed the cards. ''You free tonight, yeah?''

''Why?'' Connor squinted his eyes.

''Need you to swing by the crime scene with me. Texas Hold'em?'' He explained, dealing the cards.

''What for? Yeah, whatever.''

''You're a better tracker.'' Spike admitted. ''Maybe you'll pick something up. You're invited too.'' He glanced at Angel. ''Brooding through the night alone can't be a good thing now, can it?''

''Shut it.''

*****B***B*****

''Uhhh... The cops sure did use a lot of chemicals.'' Connor scrunched his nose. ''Where was the boy?''

Spike pointed to the place.

''Yeah, I can make out the scent. Mixed with another one, guess that's the guy who killed him.'' He kneeled down.

Angel looked around. ''There's been a lot of blood.''

''Yeah. Got your fill yet?''

Connor nodded his head and stood up. He furrowed his brows and dropped down again.

''What is it?''

''Call me crazy, but... these scents are familiar.''

''Smelt them before?'' Angel and Spike squatted next to Connor.

He shook his head. ''No. No, familiar as in alike. I think... family. They were related.''

Spike looked at him. ''You sure?''

Connor stood up. ''No. It's been too long, it's too faint. The chemicals, other scents... I can be really off. Let's see if we can follow it.''

Together, they went outside. They walked around in circles for minutes. ''Won't work.'' Connor sighed. ''You couldn't track it yesterday, sure as hell we won't make it now. Waste of time.''

''No it wasn't.'' Spike corrected him. ''You said he's been killed by a relative.''

''Maybe.''

''That's more than enough.'' Angel said. ''Anyway, looks like we're done here.''

''So what do we do now?'' Connor asked.

''Don't know about you two, but I'm gonna go see the sister. If it's a relative, then...'' Spike trailed off.

''Up for a patrol?''

''Sounds good, but I don't think...'' Angel started. ''It's a big city, but if the demon community is binding together, the disappearances of whatever we kill will start to be noticeable. Especially if it happens day after day.''

Connor watched Spike's retreating back. ''So what then? We can't just sit around on our asses.''

''You think I don't know that?'' Angel raised his voice. ''That I don't want to go through the streets of this city, wiping out every demon as they come? I'm trying to play it smart!''

He looked at his father strangely. ''We have to do something.'' He said quietly.

Angel ran a hand through his hair. ''Yeah, I know. Okay.'' He sighed. ''Okay. We're gonna have to hit a totally different part. Can't set up hunting grounds. We move all around the city, so they can't know who and where will strike next. That's the only way.''

Connor nodded his head. ''Sounds like a plan.''

*****B***B*****

Spike walked up the steps to the door. Noticing that the whole house was dark, he knocked anyway. No response. Nothing. Well, looks like they have not made it back yet. Sitting down on the steps, he pulled out his phone, dialed a number and waited. And waited.

No one answered.

Putting it back in his pocket, he reached for a cigarette. Breathing in the smoke, he let his eyes roam the street. Nothing out of ordinary. Nothing that would suggest that a family just lost a kid. He glanced back at the house. No, the scent did not belong to the father. Mother was out of question. Had to be a guy, that is what the witness said. If he could believe him. No, that part was true.

He sat on the steps, thinking. Some time later he realized that he finished his cigarette. So much for moving forward with his case. Well, what's to stop him from blowing off some steam?

Vampire got up and walked down the street. Problem was, finding something to kill here could be problematic. Not anonymous enough for a demon to strike. Or maybe... He decided to walk toward a nearby, rather poorly lit park. During this, he noticed that light posts were vast and some of them flickered, their light considerably weaker. That could actually be a good place for a quick ambush. Soon he found himself under the trees. His hearing did not pick anything out of ordinary, nor his eyes found some creature lurking in the dark. It was peaceful.

No, wait. There was something... Spike chuckled. A rat or a squirrel. Maybe with a demon making the worldwide news, the rest of the morons realized that now is not the best time to start a body count. One night of peace, is that really so much to ask for?

Cracking his knuckles, he left the park and continued walking in an unspecified direction. Just to see how long could he go on without interruption.

Two blocks, that's how far he managed.

*****B***B*****

Connor's back hit the wall, hard. A second later his head whipped to the side, thanks to a well placed punch. Then he felt another hit to his stomach, effectively making air leave his lungs. Doubling over, a kick was aimed at his ribs, knocking him down. He spat out some blood.

It was just a sheer luck. Or bad luck, considering their situation right now. Angel barely caught the scent, the wind carrying it in their direction. They followed it and stumbled into a scene. Four demons, closing in on a couple. Due to their intervention, they managed to leave, without seeing anything and without becoming a meal. Because, as Angel put it, those were the flesh-eating kind. So they distracted them. And now Connor was paying the price, because apparently his father forgot to tell him that they were also fucking strong.

Rolling away from the coming demons, he reached for a knife. He managed to look at Angel, who was doing a little better than him. Not wasting anymore time, he threw the blade at one of the demons, aiming straight for the head. The demon wasn't quick enough and the body crumbled. Enraged, the other one rushed at Connor, wiping the smirk off his face and smashing him down to the ground.

''You know, I don't remember it being so hard.'' Connor moaned few minutes later, as he and Angel sat down with their backs against a wall and four dead demons spread around them. Angel looked considerably better than Connor, only a bruise or two showing that he got into a fight or tripped on some stairs. His son on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. He could already feel a large bruise forming on his face. A split lit and a bloody eye completed the picture.

''Yeah, that was tough.'' Angel agreed. ''Although once you hit the weak spot, then it's-''

''Wait, what? What weak spot?'' Connor looked at his father in disbelief.

Angel blinked. ''Uhm, you don't know about that?''

''No.''

''Well, it all turned out good in the end, right?'' Vampire stood up. ''Come on, let's get these bodies out of here. Someone stumbling in on them is the last thing we need.''

''Great.'' Connor groaned. ''What are we going to do with them? Can't put them in the trunk.''

Angel sighed. ''Light them on fire? Maybe throw the bodies down into the sewers, what do you think?''

Connor looked at the big masses of demon flesh.

Half an hour later they were walking to the car. ''Hope that's enough action for you for one night?'' Angel asked.

Only a glare was sent in response. ''I'm kidding. Really, are you okay?''

''I'll be fine tomorrow.'' Connor shrugged. He's been through worse, many times. ''Wonder if we just killed some big guys, huh?''

''They're strong, sure, but I don't remember ever hearing about one of them having some big connections or power.'' Angel said. ''More of a loner type. I'm surprised that we faced off against four.''

''Let's just head back, okay? Seriously, enough excitement for one night.''

''Sure.''

They walked the remainder of the way in silence. Just as Conor opened the passenger door, he froze.

''What is it?'' Angel quickly asked, noticing his son's sudden stillness.

''I hear something...'' He trailed off, unsure. Closing the door, he walked down the street.

He peeked into and alley. It was always a fucking alley. He saw three guys holding up a girl against a wall. Best he could tell they were human. And she was wasted. He felt Angel's presence at his side. ''This city, I mean...''

''Hey!'' Angel called out to them. They looked at him, startled. ''Leave the girl. Get out.'' He commanded.

''No way.'' One of them said. He reached into his pocket for a switchblade. ''How about you two get the fuck out, before we make you? Really, none of your business.''

''It's always the young, arrogant, weak bitches that try to take advantage of women.'' Angel shook his head. He looked at Connor. ''Which one do you want?''

''Doesn't matter.''

They ran at them. Connor quickly struck one down, then kneeled over him and hit him twice more, knocking him out. He looked at Angel and, realizing that he had everything under control, went to the girl.

Meanwhile Angel swiftly dispatched the first guy, grabbing the second one. He tried to defend himself, his arm coming wildly at Angel. Vampire however, was fast enough to catch it and in a moment the man yelled out in pain, his arm now broken. Three more punches and he fell to the ground, his nose broken. He kicked him for good measure. As he looked down, Angel noticed something. Blood on his knuckles.

''She's okay. Drugged out of her mind, but fine. Got here in time.'' Connor announced from behind him.

Angel raised his hand to his face.

''Do we leave her, dump her at the police or at home?'' His son continued. He raised her head, then let it fall down. ''Wonder where her friends are. Or were they it?'' He looked at Angel, who was kneeling over one of them. ''Hey! What do we do?''

Angel stood up. ''Check where she lives.''

''You want to ring the doorbell and run?'' Connor asked while searching her pockets.

''Basically. Come on.'' Vampire said and picked the girl up.

His hands were clean.

*****B***B*****

''Rough night?'' Spike asked when Angel and Connor walked in. He was the first one to get back and was now sitting on the couch, watching television, with ice pressed up against the side of his head.

''Look who's talking.'' Angel answered. ''Got few demons, saved a girl from being raped.''

''Demons wanted to rape a girl?'' Spike raised his eyebrows. ''That's new.''

Connor plopped down on the couch next to Spike. ''Yeah, right. No first we killed demons, then found few guys with her. Totally random.'' He stole the bag from Spike's hands. ''What about you?''

Spike sighed. There was a deep cut near his eyebrow. ''Humans.''

''You got your ass kicked by people?'' Angel asked, a mug of blood in his hand.

''Four of them. And they picked the bloody fight. One of them walked into me and suddenly they're all around. Figured I'd be an easy score. Not thinking that now, are they?'' Spike shrugged. ''Moron smashed a bottle on my head. Oh, did he regret it.''

''But they're alive?'' Connor looked at him hesitantly.

''Sure, who do you think I am?''

''And they're not going to wonder how exactly did one man beat them?'' Angel sat on a chair.

''I played it the best I could.'' Spike defended himself. ''Maybe I was a little pissed off after that bottle...''

''Great. Like demons and a whole underworld network isn't enough, we've got to deal with people too.'' Connor said.

''By the way, did you know that our little company, Wolfram & Hart is barely scraping by?'' Spike asked.

''What do you mean?'' Angel's interest was picked up.

''Surprised me too. Not like we had time to actually check it, right? Well, apparently they lost quite a few clients following Los Angeles.'' He explained. ''Think that's our fault. Combine that with bad decisions on the market, staff resigning... or being killed is more like it. My theory? The Senior Partners had their hands full trying to control the outer damage and with their CEO's doing the same, no one competent was left to manage the little things. Still, you'd think they'd bounce back by now.''

''Yeah, that is weird.'' Angel agreed. ''Do we-they have an office here?''

''No idea.''

''Probably better if they don't.'' He mused. ''Fighting them on top of things would be really bad.''

In silence, they watched the news report. Nothing that could be directly attributed to demons.

''Moved forward with the case?'' Connor asked once the feed was over.

''Not really. Girl ain't picking up her phone and I've no idea where she is. Figured she'll hit me back. Eventually.'' Spike said. ''So for now I'm stuck. What would you do, oh great detective?'' He turned to Angel.

''Don't know. Talk to her or the parents, figure out if the guy who picked the kid was supposed to pick him up. Maybe visit the school?'' He offered. ''But with none of them being here...''

''Yeah, school's out too. Can't exactly stroll in there in broad daylight. And you're too young to sell it.'' Spike said before Connor could jump into the conversation.

''I'm hungry. Let's order in.'' Connor said after a minute.

''It's 3 a.m.''

''Shit.''

*****B***B*****

His head was killing him. That was the first thing he was aware of. Then he realized that he was lying on something hard. And it was cold. Forcing himself to open his eyes, Aaron let out a long breath. He remembered. He, David and Jamie found a girl in one of the clubs. David was the one who wanted her and apparently he was the one who got it the worst. Aaron slowly got into a sitting position, looking at his two friends. Both still unconscious, both beat up, but David seemed to have his arm broken. Good. He should have known this would not turn out well. Maybe that is the lesson they needed to learn.

''Guys?'' He said, his voice somewhat weak. He quickly checked his pockets and everything was there. A miracle that they were not mugged.

Aaron felt around his face and it sure was swollen. And hurt. With a sigh he stood up, using the wall as support. Then he walked to David. ''Wake up.'' He said, nudging him with his foot. No response. He tried to do the same with Jamie and got the same result. Maybe it was time to call an ambulance.

''You alright?'' A voice asked.

Aaron turned to the source. A man around his age slowly made his way toward them. His height was average, with average weight and a normal look. Not too handsome, not too ugly. He was just... average.

''Uhh, no. Not really. Got mugged.'' He said. ''Can you help me out?''

''Sure.'' The man said. ''Seems like you guys got really hurt. What were you doing here during the night? It's not safe.''

''I'm starting to realize that.'' Aaron said under his breath. ''You know anything about patching people up? Or do you think we should get them to the hospital? I'm Aaron, by the way.'' He extended his hand.

''Matthew.'' He shook it. ''And I don't think so.''

''Really? 'Cuz I've been trying and they don't even acknowledge me.'' Aaron let his arms fall by his sides.

''Yeah, trust me. I'd know.'' Matt kneeled over David and caressed his face.

''Dude what the hell?'' Aaron exclaimed, suddenly feeling uneasy.

''Don't worry. It'll be over soon. For all of you.'' Matthew stood up, facing Aaron and walking slowly toward him.

Aaron took a step back. ''What are you on about?''

''I'm only trying to help you. Have you seen what is happening? It's going to get worse and worse and... worse.'' Suddenly he changed his face.

Aaron's wide widened. He tried to scream, but couldn't find his voice. ''W-what are you?'' A mere whisper.

''Old. There's so much pain in this world. Since I can remember.'' Aaron's back hit the wall and Matthew gained on him. ''Pain and hate... Blood. People will realize it, just as you realized it now. You don't want to be here when it happens. No one would.'' He stood right in front of Aaron now, looking slightly up to his eyes, which were full of fear and tears. ''Not even us. So you see, I'm helping you. Doing you a favour. That's it.''

He bit into Aaron's neck, roughly. Blood filled his throat. He kept drinking for as long as he could. Finally he let the body fall to the ground.

Matthew looked at the two other men. Shame that they would not wake up. That he could not explain it, make them see.

Maybe it was better this way.

*****B***B*****

_So, how do you feel about this one? Please leave a review :) That's like, what makes my whole day. Really. _


End file.
